1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of egg transfer devices usable in the movement of eggs throughout an egg processing system which normally includes candlers, orientation means, graders, packers, washing devices, etc. The present invention provides a means for the movement of eggs from a location where the eggs are released from a conveyor or other means thereabove to a location below the device with a minimum of egg breakage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Configurations generally illustrating movement devices for eggs are shown on U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,497,655; 2,704,146; 2,711,813; 2,895,589; 2,919,787, 3,075,629; 3,126,993; 3,311,216; 3,370,692; 3,463,292; 3,592,327; 3,610,400; 1,394,445; 2,141,112; 2,687,802; 2,619,216 and 2,717,729. None of these patents or any other prior art known to the applicant discloses the concept of the two-part egg holding means which is caused to open and close responsive to a camming means secured to a vertically movable carriage plate. Most prior art devices utilize vacuum or other means which individually grip the eggs from their location and place them directly therebelow rather than allowing the eggs to fall into a resilient spring retaining means as shown in the present invention and cyclically release to a position therebelow.